There are many prior art vacuum cleaners. These vacuum cleaners include devices for vacuuming specific elements. Most of the vacuum cleaner units known in the art are of the upright, tank type. Others are portable, hand held units. Most include motor driven brushes. Some are hand held, portable and battery operated.
The known vacuum cleaners designed for general use are not efficient for vacuuming fleas from pets. For example, sweeper units with rotating brushes are not acceptable as such units tangle hair. This irritates and hurts the pet. The battery operated vacuums are not strong enough to extract the fleas. So, a new, AC operated blower/vacuum is highly desirable and needed.
Several types of vacuum cleaners for pets have been developed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,160. It is a vacuum cleaner for hair only. U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,691 is an attachment to a blower as a brush for animal hair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,500 and 4,011,624 are normal portable vacuum cleaners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,460 is only a battery operated vacuum. It does not blow and draw the air simultaneously. Air draw alone does not loosen the fleas grip and extract them. Therefore the need exists for simultaneous blow/draw air action. The blow/draw action causes the fleas to jump, lose their grip and be carried by the air flow. A disposal bag intercepts and traps the fleas.